


I'm Not Stupid

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Family Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carson got a girlfriend," Caelan supplied, grinning when Carson vehemently denied his accusation.</p><p>"You're too young for a girlfriend," their Dad replies, frowning.</p><p>"<i>You're not</i>," Cameron says, coughing when Caelan kicks him in the shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> flawsinthevoodoo prompted me over on tumblr: Claude and Danny. Coming out maybe? While it's not quite that, their cuteness so whatevs.

There was a bet. Caelan was knocked out a month after it was made, having too much faith in his dad and Claude, so he was deemed the judge. Carson only had three weeks left before his time was up and then Cameron would have another year before his time was up. If time ran out, all of the money went to their mom, who told them how stubborn her ex-husband could be.

Caelan snorted as he watched Carson curse at his breakfast cereal. 

"They just won't do anything!" Carson shouted in frustration, groaning as he drops his head onto the table.

"I told you they would need longer than 5 months to get their shit together," Cameron said, walking over to the table with his own bowl of cereal.

"Watch your mouth," Caelan said absent-mindedly, mimicking their dad. "If dad or Claude heard you, you'd be grounded."

"We're a hockey family!" Cameron insisted. "There's going to be cursing!"

"You're eleven," Carson replied, rolling his eyes.

"And you're a butt," Cameron said through his full mouth.

Carson stuck his tongue out, humming when Cameron copied him, cereal chewed and gross against his tongue.

"God!" Caelan shouted. "Would you two stop it?"

"What are they doing now?"

All three turned to look at Claude, grocery bags in hand. "What?" Claude asks, setting them down on the counter.

"You don't even live here anymore," Carson replies. "Why are you still buying our groceries?"

"Because your Dad is hopeless without me," Claude says, unpacking the bags and slowly putting the contents away.

"You can say that again," Cameron mumbles, muffled by his chewing.

Carson snorts, something that causes Claude to raise an eyebrow, but is ignored when their Dad comes into the room.

"How much cheese did you buy?" Danny asks, glancing down at the bag in his hand. "What kind did you get?"

"American," Claude replied, shifting around for the bread.

"American? Isn't that a little, you know, normal?" Carson pipes up, grinning.

Cameron and Caelan moan because they've heard this rant before. All three Briere boys recite the speech just before Claude can go on his usual tirade.

"A grilled cheese doesn't work with just any old cheese. You've got to have a cheese with just the right melting characteristics. Dry, crumbly, fresh cheeses like goat cheese won't melt properly. The same goes for overly aged cheeses like a Parmesan or hard Pecorino. For the true classic flavor, nothing is better than ultra-gooey, not-too-sharp American cheese."

Claude scowls at them all, flipping them off and causing Danny to shout at him. He shrugs, unperturbed, as he gets out several slices of bread. He takes the bag from a glaring Danny and gets to work on their lunch.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat anything while we were gone?" Danny asks them, eyeing their cereal bowls.

"We're growing boys. We needed sustenance," Cameron replies as he finishes the last of his cereal.

"Just like a relationship," Carson says, staring at the back of Claude's head.

"What?" Danny asks, wrinkling his nose. "Relationship?"

"Carson got a girlfriend," Caelan supplied, grinning when Carson vehemently denied his accusation.

"You're too young for a girlfriend," their Dad replies, frowning.

" _You're not_ ," Cameron says, coughing when Caelan kicks him in the shin.

"Oh, I get it," Danny says suddenly, perking up. "You think I need to start dating again!"

Caelan was impressed that their dad had figured that out, considering all the clues the three of them have left for the past year and a half. Even their mom had had a talk with him a few times, asking him if he was seeing someone, or someone who he was interested in. Caelan knew for a fact that the team even had their own pool of bets going, though most of them had lost by now. 

"That's exactly it," Carson encourages him, his excitement growing. "I mean, there must be someone in mind!"

Caelan watched their dad think, his brow furrowing as he made subtle glances toward Claude. Claude had yet to turn around, working in his small corner to make their sandwiches. A soft humming was coming from him as he seemingly ignored their conversation.

"Well," Danny starts slowly, "there is someone."

"Really?" Carson asks in anticipation, almost falling out of his seat.

"Well, Claude-"

"Yes!" Carson shouts as Cameron groans.

"No!"

"Seventy-five dollars! It's mine, mine, all mine!"

"What?" Danny asks, staring at them all in confusion.

"The bet has been completed! There was still three weeks left before my times went out, so I get the early bonus. So instead of fifty, I get seventy-five," Carson explains with a grin, watching Cameron as he groans in defeat.

"You've been gambling?" Claude asks, finally chiming in.

"Betting," Caelan corrects him. "On you two, that is."

"On us?" Danny asks, his eyes wide with shock. "What about us?"

"When you would finally admit you two were together," Cameron explained, huffing as he handed a dancing Carson twenty-five dollars.

"But," Danny pauses, watching Claude. "Huh."

"What?" Caelan asks, curious about his expression.

"We've been trying to figure out a good time to tell you guys," Claude says, setting down several sandwiches in front of them.

The aroma hits Caelan suddenly and his mouth starts to water. He digs in, watching Claude as he saunters over to Danny. One moment he's standing next to him and the next he's kissing him right in front of them.

"Ew!" Cameron hisses around his full mouth.

"Why?" Carson whines, closing his eyes as he eats, getting sticky cheese all over himself.

Calean watches, unlike his brothers, and is surprised at what he sees. For someone who's implied that they've been together for a while, their dad is slightly tense, though seemingly happily kissing Claude back. Claude seemed hesitant before kissing him, but now showed no sign of it. It suddenly hits Caelan when they pull apart and Danny is grinning as Claude's face tints pink.

_They hadn't been together._

Caelan says nothing, eating his grilled cheese in silence, listening calmly as his brother make a rucks over the innocent kiss shared between the two adults. Cameron leaves first, off to call their mom about the newest development. Danny sputters at that, surprised and embarrassed that Sylvia was in on the bet, but Claude just laughs and holds him back. Carson leaves next, off to gloat at his mother and older brother.

Caelan stays where he's at, amusement filling him as he notes the awkwardness the two are showing as they wait for him to leave, obviously wanting to talk alone.

"I'm not stupid," Caelan says, grinning at their nervous expressions. "Get me a new stick and I won't tell the others."

"Deal," his dad says quickly, ushering him out of the kitchen.

"Don't do anything in the kitchen! We eat there!" Caelan shouts as he rushes up the stairs. He laughs when he hears Claude, his dad, and his brothers groan in unison. 

Yeah, he might not have won the bet, but he gets a brand new stick, so he's not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckyoucanada because fuck you, canada. prompt me if you want, don't if you don't want to.


End file.
